


趙煦x趙佶 R18

by mansazhuhua



Series: 歷史同人 [1]
Category: BL - Fandom, R18 - Fandom, 歷史同人 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansazhuhua/pseuds/mansazhuhua
Summary: nothing
Relationships: 趙煦/趙佶
Series: 歷史同人 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597705
Kudos: 1
Collections: 2018





	趙煦x趙佶 R18

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All/gifts).



我见刘美人得到了皇兄的盛宠，心中越发不是滋味。  
我最终做出了那一步。  
我已经买通了皇兄的近侍，在皇兄的杯盏中下了媚药，想必这时应该也见效了。我的心中慌乱的很，觉得对不住皇兄，但那种占有皇兄的欲望却愈发强烈，如魔咒一般催促着我去做。  
我坐在梳妆镜前，脑中浮现出刘美人妖冶的模样，那种嫉妒要将我吞没。为何我偏偏是男人？手不受控制地拿出胭脂，抹在脸容上。将口脂涂在略有些颤抖的唇上，抿一抿，颇有女子之态。铜镜中的那张脸愈发妖冶，也愈发陌生。我关上梳妆盒，有些落泪的冲动。为什么，我会变成这样子。我竟会觊觎自己的皇兄，我敬爱的皇兄。  
然而第一步已经迈出，我没有反悔的机会了。  
我慢慢走到皇兄的寝宫，近侍早已将门留给我，带着其他的宫人走了。我深呼吸，缓缓推开半掩的门。皇兄躺在床榻上，神智已经不清。只是用微弱的声音喊着他的近侍。我走过去，压到了他的身上。“唔.....”皇兄似是感觉到了一片清凉，便迫不及待地将我反压在身下。他炙热的鼻息喷洒在我的脖间，要将我灼伤。殿中点着缱绻的媚香，将我也熏得浑身无力。“刺啦”一声，皇兄竟扯开了我的衣袍。放肆的唇齿落在我的胸口。“皇兄.....”我只觉得有点疼，轻声呻吟却没有任何回应。我知道皇兄已经完全失去自主的意识了。我微微地蜷起身子，手绕到他的身前去解他的衣服。繁复的结是我所不熟悉的，在一番绕动没有结果后我也选择用力一拉，将他的衣袍全数拉了开来。他胸口结实的肌肉在幽暗的烛光下泛着点点光泽。我却在胡思乱想着，那里是被刘美人摸过，吻过，这么想着就更加不好受。“唔”皇兄不再给我胡思乱想的时间，他的唇已经吻上了我的唇。我的口腔被霸道的侵入，我闭上眼默许着这样的侵犯。他的身上漫着好闻的龙涎香，让我忍不住多吸了几口。我感受到他温热的唇贴着我的唇，我纵情地回应着。我闭上眼，与他唇齿相缠。他身上的温度愈发高了起来，显然不满足于此。他的手伸到了我的两腿之间，我心中一惊，而他已经触到了我沉睡的器物。我看到他的眉皱了皱。然而他似乎并不想管，手指向更幽深的地方探去。当他灼热的指尖触到我的后庭时，我全身抖了一下，害怕起来。但似乎反悔也来不及了。他坚挺而炙热的器物硬生生地挺进我的大腿之间，我下意识地夹紧大腿，而他很快将我的腿扯了开来。我看到了他眸中幽绿的光。我害怕地抓紧了他的衣角。那炙热的器物找不到发泄的地方，只是一味在我的腿根摩擦，“唔”可耻的是，在这种摩擦下，我竟是有了反应。同样坚硬的器物顶在他的小腹，他似乎不是很高兴，手握住了那挺起的前庭。“！”我有些难堪地去抓他的手腕，想将他的手扯开。而他模模糊糊地说了两个字：“别动。”含着几分命令的意味。我的手停下了 。他带着薄茧的指腹磨过铃口，酥酥的让我全身发麻。我几乎不能忍住。他的龙根依旧烫着我腿间的皮肤，我知道他有多么急于纾解。他根本不清楚我是谁。我也没有必要顾忌兄弟或是君臣之礼。我贴近了他，腿张的更开了一点，用后庭磨着他的前端。“唔”他粗喘一声，天鹅般的脖颈也满足似的稍稍扬起，前端竟挤进了一点。我浑身一个战栗。疼。他却是开启了新世界一般兴奋起来，我可以感觉到他抓着我腿根的手力道重了点。皇兄，若是用这种方式可以拥有你，那也无妨了。我这么想着，将腰抬了抬，便于他入的更深。那里一定是裂开了。没有做过任何润滑。他的器物一半进入了我干涩的甬道，一寸寸的要将我脆弱的内壁烫伤。我用力咬紧了下唇，不愿自己发出痛的声音。皇兄急躁地挺腰，将龙根挺得更深。好疼。我流出了泪，却奋力地迎合着。他温暖的手钳住了我的腰，本就柔软的腰又无力了几分。我几乎坚持不住要将腰塌下来，皇兄却自己抬起了我的腰，龙根顶到了最深。“唔”呻吟冲破唇齿逸了出来，大脑已经有些混沌。皇兄将器物拔出，又狠狠地插进去，子孙囊打在我的臀瓣上几分淫迷，几分粗暴。我已经闻到了微薄的血气，想是已经流血了。我被撞得大脑也有些浑浊，被撕裂的疼痛让我无法出声。我的脚趾也紧张地弯曲，指尖几乎要将他的衣角扯破。“皇兄.....唔......慢一点......”我断断续续地发出微小的声音，却不希冀皇兄能听到或是能听懂，只当是给自己的安慰罢了。怎料想皇兄竟也阴差阳错顶到了我的敏感点。“啊！”我一声惊呼，已经忍耐很久的前庭终是忍耐不住，将滚烫的液体尽数泄在了皇兄的衣袍上。皇兄感受到了我身体的颤抖和兴奋，更加急促地撞击起那处。湿润的液体渐渐溢出，将干涩的甬道润滑了不少。疼痛被难以言说的快感所取代。一阵阵酥麻从尾骨处沿着脊椎冲上大脑，我不能控制地喊叫出来。皇兄在情迷意乱之时却喊出了那个人的名字：“清菁......”如同一桶冷水泼在了头上，心中凉了一大片。眼眶发酸，眼泪睡着脸颊流下。为什么皇兄对那个女人如此沉迷，而我莫非也只是她的一个替代罢了？我只觉得手脚冰凉。却闻皇兄饕餮般满足的轻哼，随后一鼓热浪冲入我的体内。我几乎想要迅速地逃离，皇兄却没有给我机会。他一把拉住我，将我反身压在了身下。他趴在我的背上，唇齿撕磨着我颈后的皮肤，我却只泛恶心，一心想要让他认清我是谁。“赵煦！”低沉的声音带着少年的特征，急促的声调想唤醒背上的帝王。他已经发泄过一番，药性应是解了不少。我感受到他的动作明显一滞，然后口齿含糊喊出的却让我发抖：“阿佶.....”我的瞳孔猛然一缩，想回头去看他却被他按住，“别动.....”我挣扎着扭头却见他还是一副迷茫的神色，眼眸依旧没有聚焦，身体的温度依旧烫的吓人。他还没清醒吗。我的眸色晦涩了几分，他的手却是不安分地摸到了我的臀。我可以感受到龙根热情不减，再一次挤入了那不堪重负的甬道。他胡乱地轻吻着我的脸，“阿佶.....阿佶.....”我竟然不明白他到底清醒与否。肉体的缠绵似乎成为了此刻唯一的交流方式。那处被肆意地顶撞，年轻的少年体内还有泄不尽的情欲，前端又在意料之中的顶立了起来。他却顾及到了那处，手灵活地侍弄起来。我羞耻地将脸埋进锦被里，听他声音又清朗了几分：“阿佶……”于我简直是催情的毒剂，我感受着他给我的痛与欢，沉沦在血与泪的情爱中。  
皇兄终是发泄累了沉沉地睡去，我扯起衣服盖住满是狼藉的身体，暗骂了一句荒唐。  
多年后面对金人的凌辱时，那性的滋味已完全不同。在痛苦中只能稍稍回想皇兄的脸容，给自己一点安慰。

**Author's Note:**

> 骨科


End file.
